Being Like You
by Aiolos
Summary: Fic sobre Urahara desde el punto de vista de Mayuri.


**Being Like You**

Los pasos del joven resonaban en los estrechos y oscuros pasillos del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo del Seireitei. La luz del sol no entraba jamás en aquellos lugares de modo que unas lámparas de luz amarilla muy tenue colgaban de las blancas paredes iluminando el camino de los pocos incautos que osaban pisar esas dependencias.

Un olor nauseabundo y penetrante flotaba en el ambiente a todas horas. Pocos eran los que podían soportarlo, a no ser que fueran miembros del I+D. El shinigami que caminaba en esos momentos por esos pasillos lo era, así que no notaba nada extraño. Pero el hombre que esperaba a la entrada del edificio no estaba acostumbrado y con sólo acercarse a la puerta y apenas percibir el olor, ya se sentía francamente indispuesto y maldecía su suerte por tener que avisar justo a este capitán en concreto.

- Por lo menos no he tenido que entrar ahí dentro – se dijo a si mismo mientras pensaba en lo raros que eran esos doce. El que lo había interceptado en la entrada había insistido en llevar el mismo el mensaje a su capitán. Y desde luego él no era nadie para impedírselo. Por supuesto que no.

De repente una voz airada surgió desde la entrada del instituto, tan fuerte y cargada de ira y malicia que el mensajero dio un respingo al escucharla. Desde luego no parecía que las noticias fueran muy del agrado de Kurotshuchi Mayuri. El hombre estuvo unos momentos sin saber que hacer, debatiéndose entre el deseo imperioso de marcharse de allí y librarse de cualquier posible, y seguramente horrible, castigo que pudiera acarrearle el haber molestado al capitán Kurotshuchi, por mucho que fueran órdenes del capitán general Yamamoto; y el deber de esperar respuesta del capitán de la duodécima división.

Antes de poder decidirse, un cabreado Mayuri salía por la puerta del instituto, seguido de su hija y teniente, murmurando para sí. El mensajero se hizo a un lado en cuanto vislumbró en el oscuro pasillo el brillo de las protuberancias doradas que el capitán tenía por orejas, y pareció empequeñecerse como para evitar ser visto. Pero el capitán iba tan ensimismado en su ira que ni siquiera notó la presencia del hombre.

Por una vez, se había librado.

- ¿A qué se deben estas prisas? – preguntó Mayuri al llegar a la reunión de los capitanes en el cuartel de la primera división -. Estaba muy ocupado en estos momentos.

- Kurotshichi, esas no son formas – le dijo el capitán general -. Por favor, ocupa tu lugar y déjanos empezar con la reunión. En unos momentos tendrás respuesta a tu pregunta.

- Tsk, maldito viejo – musitó para si.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos, comencemos – dijo el capitán general -. Os he llamado hoy aquí para hablar de Urahara Kisuke.

Ese nombre causó un revuelo entre los capitanes que comenzaron a murmurar desde sus sitios correspondientes. Excepto Mayuri, que se adelantó un poco y se dirigió gritando al capitán Yamamoto.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó con mucho énfasis -. Está desterrado. Ya no es de nuestra incumbencia.

- No. tienes razón. Él no. Pero sus acciones sí.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, capitán? – intervino Soi Fong.

- Quiero decir que parece ser que Urahara Kisuke está teniendo mucha actividad últimamente – explicó el capitán general -. El problema no radica en el hecho de que la esté teniendo, sino en el tipo de actividad del que se trata. Parece ser que se está poniendo en contacto con los Vizards.

- ¿¡Los Vizards!? – exclamaron varios capitanes con voz preocupada.

- Así es.

- Típico de Kisuke – murmuró Mayuri -. No le dejaron en su día pero siempre ha seguido con ese objetivo en mente.

- ¡Pero capitán Yamamoto, no lo entiendo! – gritó un joven de pelo castaño y algo largo que llevaba una capa blanca con un doce pintado en ella -. ¿Por qué no me da permiso para contactar con ellos?

- Urahara Kisuke, no hay más que hablar sobre esto – dijo tajante el capitán de la primera división -. Espero que obedezcas mis órdenes en ese sentido.

- De acuerdo capitán.

_¿Ya va a rendirse? Esto no es propio de usted, capitán. _

Un joven de pelo castaño oscuro que estaba detrás del capitán de la doce, miraba a este con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en lo raro que era ver a su capitán claudicando tan rápido. Una insignia de teniente adornaba su brazo derecho.

- Vámonos Mayuri – dijo Urahara mientras se volvía hacia su teniente tras despedirse del capitán general.

Mientras salían de la habitación Mayuri observaba la cara de su capitán, en busca de algún signo de rebelión, algo no muy infrecuente en él. Pero extrañamente, ese día sólo la decepción se filtraba a través de esos ojos inquisitivos e inteligentes siempre en movimiento. Hoy miraban fijos hacía adelante, destruida la ilusión, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su división.

Durante todo el trayecto, el joven teniente tuvo que reprimir el deseo de preguntar a su capitán por esa extraña actitud, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo al aire libre, por miedo a que los estuvieran vigilando.

Finalmente llegaron hasta las dependencias de la división doce y el capitán se dirigió de inmediato hacia el edificio del I+D, donde se encontraba su laboratorio privado. Mayuri lo seguía de cerca.

- Capitán, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – dijo el joven cuando llegaron al despacho.

- Creo que ya sé lo que quieres preguntarme – dijo Urahara, mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

- Típico de usted – murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Nada, que… ¿me va a contestar entonces?

- Sí. La razón por la que me he conformado con ese primer no del capitán general, es que tiene toda la razón.

- Pero, capitán, debemos investigarlos – saltó Mayuri -. Usted mismo me ha dicho muchas veces todo lo que podríamos aprender de ellos.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo su capitán -. Todo eso es cierto. Pero también lo es que Yamamoto tiene razón en que no debemos contactar con ellos.

- No lo entiendo…

- Es muy sencillo. El razonamiento que sigue el capitán es que si nosotros tomamos contacto con esos Vizards que, a todas luces, son más poderosos que nosotros – empezó a explicarle a su teniente -. ¿Cuántos shinigamis crees que no desearían ese poder?

- …Pero, ¿y eso es malo? Querer más poder.

- En ocasiones sí, Mayuri – afirmó su capitán con un extraño brillo en los ojos -. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer para convertirse en Vizard, ¿verdad Mayuri?

- Sí, usted mismo me lo explicó.

- Entonces entenderás las razones del capitán general para negarse a mi petición.

- Sí. Tiene razón – dijo el joven con reticencia.

- Siempre haces que me alegre de haberte instruido. Eres más inteligente de lo que yo nunca pude imaginar.

- Gracias capitán.

- Mira como has acabado _ex_-capitán – susurró Mayuri, mientras a su alrededor el resto de los capitanes discutía sobre las medidas que debían adoptar -. Al final no has podido resistirte a ponerte en contacto con ellos, ¿verdad?

Un rato después, la reunión se disolvió y el capitán Kurotshuchi regresó a su división y volvió a encerrarse en su laboratorio. A su alrededor mil y un aparatos que vibraban, parpadeaban o movían soluciones, llenaban la estancia.

Este era su elemento. Aquí se sentía seguro y tranquilo. Nada perturbaba su mente. Pero hoy no era así. El nombre de su antiguo superior resonaba una y otra vez en sus circuitos neuronales, distrayéndolo. Con un gesto de enfado repentino, tiró varios matraces al suelo y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Una vez allí se deshizo de sus ropas y se acercó a un espejo que colgaba de una pared. El reflejo que devolvía era muy diferente al que veía años atrás. Miles de cicatrices cruzaban su cuerpo y en sus orejas una red metálica recubría el oscuro conducto, lo único que persistía de los antiguos órganos auditivos, sustituidos por sistemas electrónicos.

Sólo sus ojos seguían igual.

- Ya no soy como tú querías, ¿verdad capitán? – le susurró al espejo -. Pero tú sigues siendo igual que antes. Sólo has tardado mucho en demostrarlo. En ese momento podías habérmelo dicho. Haberme revelado tus intenciones. Entonces a lo mejor sería diferente…

…sería como tú.


End file.
